This invention relates to an apparatus for escalading.
The basic design of the ladder has been known for many years. The ladder has proved over many centuries to be one of the most useful inventions ever devised.
However, the ladder does suffer numerous disadvantages. Most notably, these disadvantages are concerned with the safety of users of ladders. There have been innumerable incidents of ladder users falling off ladders and suffering severe injuries, or sometimes even death.
One of the main causes of accidents amongst ladder users is that many ladder users attempt to carry objects such as tools, building materials, decorating equipment, etc. up ladders by hand. Such practices frequently cause ladder users only to have at best one hand and one foot in contact with the ladder. It is therefore easy for the ladder to overbalance, or for the ladder user simply to miss his footing and fall off the ladder.
Legislation has recently been introduced throughout the EC requiring ladder users not to carry any objects when ascending or descending a ladder at a place of work. Clearly, there is a strong need for a new design of apparatus the use of which satisfies the legislative requirements.